transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgosh Braveheart
Morgosh Braveheart is a Orc Warrior of the Horde, he is a Warlord within the Warsong Clan stationed in Ashenvale and notoriously known. But recently he and an army of Warsong have marched to Dire Maul to combat the demonic threat within the city. Appearance Morgosh is a large heavily muscled orc, he is covered in many scars and burns. One is along the right side of his face, his eye is pure black from damage. He has a broken tooth on the right side of his face and he has an unshaven face. His skin is a deep green, his head is shaved and what hair he does have is tied into a braid at the back of his head. He wears solid dark grey and red armor, reminiscent of the Warsong Clan. On his armor are spikes, while from his back appear two large rings that loop up from his shoulders and above his head. Personality Morgosh is a steadfast and honorable warrior, he values the tenants of the Horde and Warsong and their mission. He is deeply dedicated to Thrall and his vision for the Horde, going to great lengths to see it done and the Warchief's will done. More often than not that also includes keeping peace, as shown where he will speak with the Alliance, Elves in particular to come to an arrangement before they fight one another. Although he often expresses a deep desire not to and often feels that they will be fighting before they reach an agreement. Despite his obvious distaste towards humans and elves he does hold some respect towards them, when realizing her would be potentially fighting Shandris Feathermoon he commented he didn't know if he was lucky or not. Showing that despite some animosities he does hold certain individuals with respect, even among the Alliance he gives respect where it is due based on their deeds and character. Plot Morgosh led his forces from Ashenvale to Ferelas, gaining allies from the Steamwheedle Cartel, and the Thunderhorn, Skychaser and Dawnstrider Tauren Tribes. With their aid he assaulted the gates of Dire Maul to enter the city and begin his campaign against the demons within. After he led his forces against the Gordunni Ogres outside the walls he directed his men towards the Sentinels sent to quell the demons as well. He came forward and spoke with the leader of the Sentinels, and was surprised it was General Shandris Feathermoon. They tried to dissuade one another and force one to leave while the other continued and descended into constant bickering. Eventually they were brought to a more manageable negotiation thanks to the interference of Ichigo Kurosaki and Codexia, who convinced both leaders to work together. Morgosh relayed that he would get his men in order and spread the word that they would being working together. Within the city he set up a quick commander center and began his assault towards the North of the city. In that time he sent a runner to speak with Shandris and gain her aid, but when he was refused he was annoyed but not surprised. He spoke with Turok Thunderhorn and Raizzariza and sent them out on their own missions. Abilities Expert Axemanship: Morgosh is a skilled warrior, having fought through the First, Second and Third War and has become a highly experienced fighter with his axe. Enhanced Endurance: His age has not slowed his edge in combat and neither has his many battles over the years, having been honed into a fit and long fighting warrior. Having marched his warriors from Ashenvale to Dire Maul he leads them into battle immediately. Enhanced Strength: His physique and stature show Morgosh to be very strong, able to heft up his axe easily and swing it around effortlessly. Enhanced Durability: Morgosh is a highly durable fighter, even without his armor he has survived dozens of separate wounds and traumas throughout his career fighting in the Wars and surviving the internment camps. Keen Intellect: Morgosh shows himself to be a smart and skilled leader, as well as someone who can easily dance around others in a verbal bout. Making himself out to be the mediator in a conversation while speaking to Shandris Feathermoon and directing the conversation in a way to make it appear she was the aggressor. He also seems to be aware of certain tactics and the characters of Elves, specifically their commanders as he can predict some of their actions and motives before they do. * Skilled Tactician and Strategist: Morgosh is a well respected Warlord and leader within Warsong, having decades of experience leading warriors into battle. He has displayed a good level of skill in directing troops and countering enemy forces, and despite what some may say about his race he has shown to be a near exception with the way he acts in a battle. Never being overly aggressive in his assault but actually acting defensively and using subterfuge to win. Even keeping an eye on the elves movements and keeping in touch with their actions to better aid his own forces, such as when he knew they would be sending forces to assault the Tower of Eldre'thalarr he sent his own to meet with them despite not having a viable route up to the tower. Trivia * Morgosh is a major character in this story and one of the first ones from the Horde that will play a major role in the story as it develops. External Links